


Namastay in Bed

by akaparalian



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaparalian/pseuds/akaparalian
Summary: The problem with living with your best friends is that it is entirely too hard to bullshit them when you need to.





	Namastay in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Magnus and Ragnor have been best friends since childhood. After a tragic accident claims his friend's life Magnus can't seem to let go. Often finding himself parked in front of his friend's house, his world is turned upside down then he pulls up to find moving trucks in front of the house and someone new seems to have moved in.
> 
> To be honest, I saw the "Boy Next Door" part of the prompt and this immediately jumped into my head, so... I didn't end up using the body of the prompt itself, which I'm told is OK.

The problem with living with your best friends is that it is entirely too hard to bullshit them when you need to.

“You want to do yoga on the porch,” Cat says slowly. “In the _morning_.”

“I’m not _that_ bad in the mornings, surely,” Magnus protests, blinking at her as innocently as he possibly can.

“One, yes, you are. How many alarm clocks have you gone through this year alone?”

“Those things really ought to be sturdier,” Magnus mutters. “I mean, if all it takes is _one_ shove—”

“Two,” Catarina interrupts, “not that I don’t know about your exhibitionist streak—”

“We know _much_ more than we need to about your exhibitionist streak,” Raphael calls from the kitchen.

“—but you’re seriously asking to do yoga on the _front porch_, and you thought I wouldn’t immediately realize that that means you want someone to notice you?” Cat finishes, and when all she gets is a pout and a half-hearted glare in return, she jabs him with an elbow. “Come on, _spill_. You know we’ll find out eventually.”

“The next time he gets drunk and emotional, for instance,” Ragnor mutters, passing through on his way to his bedroom.

Magnus finally throws up his hands in surrender, though he can’t quite hold back a smile. Damn these people for making him feel all affectionate and loved even — or especially — when they’re giving him shit.

“Fine, fine!” he says. “If I tell you, will you do it?”

“Yes,” Catarina replies instantly, full of mock solemnity. “If you tell me who it is you’re trying to impress, I will do yoga on the front porch with you.”

Well, victory does usually come at a cost. “I assume you’ve noticed the new neighbors?” Magnus says, but he can’t get any farther than that before Cat is crowing triumphantly.

“I knew it! I knew I saw you ogling someone when they were moving in. Wait, wait, don’t tell me,” she says, in a complete reversal of her previous demand, holding up one hand; Magnus, now definitely amused, obligingly pauses. “It’s the brother, isn’t it? Tall, dark, and handsome?”

“There are actually two brothers,” Magnus informs her. “But yes, you’ve got the right one. I’ve noticed he tends to jog right past us in the mornings, so…” He shrugs expressively.

“Oh, I am _fully_ on board now,” Cat says, actually rubbing her hands together in glee. “See, was that so hard?”

“I think he’s smart enough to know you’ll give him shit for it later even if you’re helping him now,” Raphael calls drly. “And even if you won’t, _I_ certainly will.”

“Don’t paint us all with your own brush!” Cat yells back, rolling her eyes even though Raphael can’t see her, and that’s all it takes for the two of them to start bickering at high volume, despite being in separate rooms.

Still, Magnus can’t complain too much. He’s got her agreement, so Operation Boy Next Door, he thinks with a smirk, is definitely on.


End file.
